Phone Guy
FNaCG = Phone Guy is a character in Five Nights at Cookie Guy's. He informs you about the location around you before disappearing on Night 4. Calls Night 1: Uh, hello? Hey! Welcome to your new job here at the food restaurant! Believe me, you’re gonna like it here. Okay, uh, first, let me introduce you to our mascots. We kinda have been a successful company, especially in the recent years, and, as such, we have had several technological advancements in our characters. Uh, basically, they’re animatronic characters, and, well, the characters here are allowed to walk around and patrol the location. Pretty cool, right? Uh, however, we have had some… hard times. Uh, our employees are not the best at coding and, well, we kinda had to take some shortcuts. Um, the animatronics have this sweet, all-new, heat sensing technology… they can detect a heat source such as body heat a mile away. Uh, this was added to prevent people staying after hours, heh. Guess they forgot to take into account the Night guard’s body heat. Uh, luckily the building was outfitted with doors and lights for you to use. You can close the doors as much as need be… except that it wastes power. Yeah, since we don’t really need power elsewhere in the restaurant, we have a power saving mechanic. Uh, that’s all for tonight! I’ll go into further detail about our recent successes later. Well, I’ll see ya tomorrow! Night 2: Hello? Oh, hey man! Glad to say you made it to day two! Okay, so today I’ll inform you about our mascots. Firstly, uh, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, the characters may have become active. The only two that probably attacked you were Miranda and Star Guy. They are our background singer and guitarist here at the food restaurant. Uh, you can check the on the cams, but you really don’t need to, uh, they’ll probably just appear in your blind spots. Uh, Cookie Guy doesn’t actually come offstage very often. Uh, he generally likes to hide from you. However, he is incredibly loud. Yeah, he loves that jingle of his. Uh, he’ll probably get you if you run out of power. Yeah... Uh, well then there’s Mindy. Uh, be sure to check on her, okay? She… she isn’t exactly the same as everyone else. Ju-just check cone cove often, okay? Yeah, that’s the characters. There shouldn’t be many more, but with our history, you never know. Uh, we’ve had several… additions in our fortyish years of service. Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Night 3: Oh, hey man! Uh, I’m not sure why I’m calling you today, but I’ll go ahead and give you some updates. Our rival, uh, the General Bakery, just got back from bankruptcy. Uh, we may face a few problems in the upcoming week, they’re known for being… tricky. Yeah, we’ve gone different paths since the Bite of ‘87. First there was the fire war… uh, you don’t need to know about that, it was… hard. Uh, I should probably tell you it’s over though. Uh, I’m glad to be calling you 9-12. If I had recorded these, your shift would be over… yeah, that’s all. Good luck tonight, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Night 4: Hello? Oh, phew. I’m glad you’re there. Oh, man. I made a mistake somewhere in there… watch out. The characters aren’t happy tonight. Uh, please don’t transfer this to the next guard. Ju-just get someone else to record messages please. I think I might not make it back tonight. Uh, do me a favor and check that spare suit backstage. For me? Okay, please hang in there. I’ll hang up now so you don’t have to hear… oh no. Trivia *Phone Guy is voiced by NotQuentin. Category:FNaCG Category:FNaCG 2 Category:FNaCG 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans